Steam truck
Steam-powered trucks are vehicles that were used by the super mutants in the Master's Army. The trucks were used during the invasion of Necropolis. Appearances Steam trucks do not appear in any of the games, but they were mentioned once in the first Fallout. While it is unknown whether or not they were meant to be in the game and how, they are the only working vehicles mentioned throughout the game (not counting brahmin-pulled caravans). The only mention made of them is when the single ghoul survivor of the slaughter of Necropolis tells the Vault Dweller the super mutants invaded with steam trucks.GHREFUGE.MSG:"The super mutants attacked. We were slaughtered. They had guns and bombs, even some steam trucks. They killed my friends. The mutants just butchered us." It is plausible that the Master was transported from the Military base to the Los Angeles Vault by a steam truck.Fallout Bible 6: How did that guy from New Reno Arms get vault-tec speech module? And how did that friend of Vic ( from vault city ) get the "vault13 flasks" ( I don't remeber that it was explained in FO2 )? Oh, and why Enclave didn't do anything about master after he took vault-tec demonstration vault? BTW. How did master move, he's just a big peace of crap! I have no idea how the Master was moved. It was probably either by a large (steam) truck or caravan, but I don't have any specific information on how he was moved. I doubt a caravan could do it unless Grey was much smaller and, uh, less "spread out" than he was at the end of Fallout 1, which is entirely possible, but he sounded pretty fucking mutated in his audio diary in the Military Base. Maybe they poured him into in a toxic waste barrel and transported him that way. I haven't found an explanation in F1 anywhere – so if anyone finds one before I post an answer, let me know. Behind the scenes Steam trucks are one of the more controversial subjects in Fallout history. Fallout 2 developer Chris Avellone has had to defend the point that these trucks were planned for the original Fallout.Fallout Bible 8: "For some reason I liked your mention of the steam trucks from F1. They've puzzled me a bit since that was the only mention of vehicle technology anywhere in F1 as far as I know, and it was odd that a bigger deal wasn't made of the fact that the super mutant army actually had them. You'd only ever hear about them if you found that ghoul refugee behind the bookcase." "It may have been embarrassing for them to mention it. It may have been a very ugly-looking vehicle. They probably didn't make a big deal of it for art reasons and gameplay reasons." ''("Where's the steam truck?! I want to drive it!") '' In the Fallout Bible 6, it says the steam trucks can be found "in the bowels of the F1 data archive". According to Chris Avellone they're only mentioned in passing for "art reasons and gameplay reasons (Where's the steam truck?! I want to drive it!)".Fallout Bible 6: It's possible that mysterious old steam-truck mentioned in the bowels of the F1 data archive is still lumbering around somewhere. The caravan houses of the Hub, in particular, around the time in Fallout 2, have been looking to further its trade influence, and new vehicles (and types of transport, such as trains, boats, or barges) have been eagerly sought after for carrying large amounts of trade goods vast distances. One thing to note is that "steam-powered" may mean that the trucks used a steam engine powered by a uranium fission boiling-water reactor (a smaller version of the engine used by nuclear submarines). References Category:Fallout vehicles Category:Fallout mentioned-only content Category:Mentioned-only vehicles